Conrad and Yuuri Trapped
by PerrythePlatypus
Summary: Conrad and Yuuri get locked together in a bathroom...hmmmm...what to do? Conyuu


Ok so yeah, I'm sorry to those of you who are reading my other story it has been delayed so I'm putting this up in the mean time to tide you over :D hope you like, I wrote it during my lunch break at school since I don't eat lunch cuz I don't have any money to speak of D: please encourage the poor, starving college student by reviewing I want your feedback! Thank you ^_^

"Yuuri!"

'Uh oh' Wolfram on the rampage again. Yuuri quickly glanced around him for a suitable hiding place. Hearing the footsteps coming closer, Yuuri got desperate and bolted. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough. An enraged Wolfram could be heard shouting as he flung himself around a corner. Artfully dodging maids and soldiers, Yuuri was attempting to formulate an escape plan in his mind.

'Now let's see…If I go to this corridor then I can take this one and slip through-'

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as he turned into another corridor to meet Wolfram head on. Yuuri had to use the wall to reverse his momentum and steer himself in the opposite direction.

"YUURI YOU WIMP! CHEATER!"

Yuuri had just about ran out of places to run when his face brightened in sudden comprehension.

"Of course! Conrad! Why didn't I think of that before?!"

Now with a smile on his face, Yuuri made a quick right, heading towards the soldier's quarters. He turned down the last hallway and barely missed a maid who shrieked in surprise and dropped the basket she had been carrying. As Yuuri shouted a quick apology over his shoulder he caught a glimpse of blond and blue turn the corner. The door opened just as Yuuri came near. Yozak stepped out of the Captain's room just in time to see a streak of black run in before the door was slammed in his face and he was left alone with a very disgruntled Wolfram.

Yuuri sat breathing heavily against the door, a fine shine of sweat across his forehead.

"Your Majesty?"

"It's Yuuri!" he managed to gasp out.

Yuuri could hear Conrad moving about and when he looked up there was a glass of water hovering before his face.

"Here, Yuuri." Conrad said with a smile. It's a good thing Yuuri had just been running so he had something to blame his flushed appearance on.

"Thanks," Yuuri said appreciatively accepting the drink as he stood. Once he downed half of the liquid his throat felt more up to speech.

"Sorry about that." Yuuri said grinning sheepishly. The only response he got from Conrad was a raised eyebrow. "I had to escape Wolfram." Understanding now passed across the soldier's face as he accepted the now empty glass from his king.

Pressing an ear against the door Yuuri couldn't hear any shouting or for that matter any of the racket that Wolfram should have been making so he decided to chance it. Gripping the doorknob firmly he turned it ever so slowly and very cautiously opened the door a crack. Yuuri 'eeped' as he saw a flash of blond and tried to close the door again but a boot had found its way between the wood and its frame.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram growled dangerously low.

Yuuri 'eeped' again and let go of the door completely, causing Wolfram to stumble and without thinking shoved himself and Conrad into the bathroom and locked the door. He stood completely still for a moment as Wolfram shouted and banged against the door. When it didn't immediately crumble before the green eyed demon (used in all senses of the word) Yuuri let out a sigh of relief.

"Yuuri." came a quiet, deep voice.

The young Maoh's thought process shattered as he vaguely remembered he had shoved Conrad into the small room with him. As e looked up a deep blush slowly made its way across his cheeks as he took in their current position. He was pressed against his protector's body and had his hands balled in the usually neat material in the front of Conrad's uniform. Raising his eyes further, Yuuri's lush spread to his entire face as he found his soldier's lips inches away from his own and he could smell Conrad's sweet breath wafting over him along with everything that was Conrad. However, as Conrad took note of, Yuuri made no sign that he was moving away anytime soon. In fact, if at all possible, it seemed like Yuuri had gotten closer as he raised a pale hand to cup Conrad's cheek delicately. He stood there for what seemed like hours lost in deep brown eyes that were filled with emotion. His own eyes widened as he felt, more than saw, Conrad lean down. Suddenly Conrad's warm, soft, perfect lips were against his own and, as he came out of his stupor, Yuuri slid his eyes shut in bliss and pressed back. The yelling and pounding at the door didn't matter anymore. Everything in the world melted away except for the two of them. After what seemed like hours, or maybe seconds, they pulled away. Both were flushed and Conrad's strong arms were now wrapped around Yuuri's small frame.

"I love you, Conrad."

"I love you too, Yuuri."

After that all words seemed meaningless. Emotions communicated themselves clearly as they were once again joined in a kiss. Yuuri gasped as he felt Conrad's tongue flick along his bottom lip and allowed it just the opening it was looking for. Yuuri was in heaven as Conrad mapped out his king's mouth. Before Yuuri knew it, he let out a low, and possibly a bit too loud, moan. They both froze and looked toward the still vibrating door. Luckily, Wolfram had taken the sound as one of frustration. Outside they could hear the blond on his stupid fiancé portion of his usual rant which meant they would be stuck there a while. Yuuri glanced at Conrad.

"Well, what do we do now?"

Conrad's eyes took on a mysterious glint as he smiled.

"We make the best of a bad situation."

Yuuri's blush returned full force at this, but before he could say anything his lips were, once again, locked with Conrad's. Besides, this was Conrad, Yuuri knew he would be gentle and Yuuri didn't particularly mind the hand running under his shirt as he entwined his fingers with soft brown locks and vowed to himself never to let go.


End file.
